Small Roles Get Bigger
by Foxtunes
Summary: Vitani doesn't have a mate, though it seems like everyone else does. She hates feeling lonely, but what will happen when she winds up with the most unexpected lion of all? Girl/Girl. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Small Roles Get Bigger**

By Foxtunes

_Note: Please, NO flaming. Flamers shall be eated. It's a really horrible way to be, and a horrible way to talk to someone. Honestly people, grow the flip up._

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters, they are property of Disney_

_Summary: Vitani doesn't have a mate, though it seems like everyone else does. She hates feeling lonely, but what will happen when she winds up with the most unexpected lion of all?_

----

The sun set on the savanna. A shaggy lioness sat perched on one of the smaller rocks below Pride Rock. Vitani watched it slowly set as the sky began turning orange-ish pink. She had a better view here than she ever did in the outlands. She had a better life, too.

A dark figure suddenly crept up, mouse in his jaws. This was Kovu, her half-brother. "Hey Vitani." He said, dropping the mouse at his feet and lay down. "Long time no see. And what're you...doing..?" He frowned, watching Vitani stare at the sun setting.

"Nothin'. Am I not allowed to watch the sun set?" Vitani was about to say more, but she stopped. "Wait, what do you mean, 'long time no see'? I see you like everyday."

Kovu nodded. "Yeah, but we don't talk anymore. What's with that?"

"Your mate is what." Vitani snickered. "You two are so...inseperable!"

"Don't be jeaulous." Kovu grinned, face lightly tinted with mouse blood.

Vitani stopped chuckling, taken aback. "Huh?"

Kovu looked at her, swallowing his mouse and licking his lips clean. "Well, have _you _gotten a mate yet? No. Don't be jeaulous." He repeated slyly. Vitani growled, sheathing and un-sheathing her claws in an annoyed manner.

"So? Who cares, anyway?"

Kovu just chuckled, getting up. "If you say so. Well, I'm going back out hunting with Kiara. This time, my prey'll be much larger than a mouse."

"Whatever, Fatty."

----

When the sun had finnaly set all the way, Vitani reluctantly returned to the top of Pride Rock and entered the cave. She silently worked her way around the other lionesses. It was much more crowded in Pride Rock now that all the outlander lions had joined. She looked around for a spot to lay down at. Seeing one at the far end of the cave, she padded over. Halfway there, however, she acciedentaly stepped on Sarafina's paw.

"Oh! Sorry, Sarafina."

The lioness yawned sleepily. "It's fine," She murmered before falling back asleep. Vitani watched Sarafina sleep for another moment or so before turning and settling down in her spot in the corner, cursing her clumsiness.

She fell asleep faster than she imagined, and woke up to find all the other lions gone. She stretched and yawned. She usually did sleep in late. She gave her paw a lick and slinked out sleepily.

When she got out she saw Sarafina just finishing a chat with Nala, who then walked off to meet Simba at the water hole. The lioness sighed when Nala left. Vitani walked up. "Hey, Sarafina.Sorry about stepping on your paw. Is it ok?" She asked, sitting down.

"No, I'm alright." The lioness smiled. She was still on the young side, though she was already a grandmother. She twirled her paw for emphasis. "Woke up late, eh?"

"...Yeah." Vitani yawned again. Catching herself, and not wanting to be rude to the older lioness, she apologised. "Sorry. I'm just still a little tired." She blinked. "Not to mention _bored. _There's nothing to do around here anymore." Sarafina chuckled.

"I know how you feel. Nala's grown up now and always off with Simba. But I've grown used to it, I'm sure you will. Feel free to talk with me any time you'd like, though." With that, she got up and padded away. Vitani stared after her. Suddenly Kiara and Kovu appeared behind her.

"Hi, Vitani!" Said Kiara happily. "What's up? Want to go hunting with Kovu and me?"

Vitani tore her gaze from Sarafina to the two lions. "Sure, why not?" She replied, standing. "You guys might need my help if you wanna bring down some _real _prey."

Kovu rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. C'mon."

The three lions ran to an open clearing, where they saw some antelope grazing. They instantly dropped into a crouch, blending in with the tall grass. Well, except for Kovu. But his strength made up for it. They advanced on the prey, baring fangs.

"Now?" Kiara whispered.

"Now." Kovu replied, and they sprang. The antelope looked up, starled. They turned tail and ran, with the hungry lions in pursuit. They snapped at the antelope, looking for a weak one. Seeing a limping one, Vitani pointed it out. She jumped on it, biting it on the back. It thrashed, and managed to shake her off, but just then Kiara sprung and bit deep into the neck.

Hunt over, Kovu carried their prize back to Pride Rock. Simba and Nala had also killed a zebra while they were out, and the pride ate well that day. Vitani, ironicly enough, ended up eating next to Sarafina. Vitani was suddenly embarresed, and hope she wasn't eating too noisily.

"Hi again." She mumbled, mouth full of zebra meat. Sarafina swallowed and smiled at her before returning to her meal. Vitani kept stealing glances at the lioness as she ate. When Vitani saw her lick her lips to clean them of blood, her face flushed completely, and she lost her appitite. She cursed herself silently. Why was she acting this way?

----

_Well, there you have chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Small Roles Get Bigger**

By Foxtunes

_Note: Please, NO flaming. Flamers shall be eated. It's a really horrible way to be, and a horrible way to talk to someone. Honestly people, grow the flip up._

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters, they are property of Disney_

_Summary: Vitani doesn't have a mate, though it seems like everyone else does. She hates feeling lonely, but what will happen when she winds up with the most unexpected lion of all? Girl/Girl. Don't like, don't read._

A couple of days passed since then. Vitani didn't like where this situation was going, so she took to avoiding Sarafina completely. Problem was, she still bumped into her every now and then. But she happened to be alone today, as she sat in a patch of grass a little ways from Pride Rock.

Vitani clawed at the ground, agitated. She had spent the last hour trying to sort out her thoughts, but it had gotten her nowhere so far. Maybe she'd better just forget about the whole thing. It didn't mean anything. No, it was just an accident...right?

She got up and looked around. Nothing much was going on at the moment. Talk about _boring._ However, just as she was settling back down, that annoying blue bird swooped over her head in a frenzied manner. She looked up, seeing the bird, Zazu, flying towards Simba. She decided to investigate, and crept forward to listen. 

"King Simba!" Zazu cried. 

Simba turned immediately, hearing the urgencey in Zazu's voice. "What is it, Zazu? What's wrong?"

Zazu's eyes darted around the savanna. "Rouge lions! They've crossed the border, and have started to hunt here, aswell."

"How many?"

"Four or five...not many, but Your Majesty, they were huge!"

Vitani's ears pricked. Rouge lions in the pridelands? 

Simba frowned at this news. "This could be a serious problem, if they keep hunting. We'll have to drive them away. Zazu, do you know where they're located?"

Zazu, getting up there in age, tried his best to remember. "Well...no, not exactly. But they were by the border, and my god, they were gigantic!"

Simba nodded, still frowning. "Okay. I'll have a search party arranged to check this out. Gather the lions and lionesses for a meeting." Zazu gave a guick nod and spred his wings. Vitani retreated rapidly, not wanting to be seen, but she definately wanted to go.

Simba waited patiently at the top of Pride Rock for the noise to die down. He had just told them about the rouge lions, and now the lionesses were all whispering to each other with confusion and worry. When everyone was settled again, Simba spoke. "So now that you've all heard the situation, do we have any volenteers to go search?"

"I want to," Vitani said instantly. "Lets tear those rouges to shreads!"

Simba smiled and turned to the rest of the pride. "Anyone else?"

"I'm up for it," Kovu said, grinning. 

Kiara nodded. "Me too."

Nala also agreed to go. Sarafina was silent for a moment, then looked up. "I'd like to come, if you don't mind."

"Sure, Sarafina. Okay, then we have our search party. I'll be staying behind to help with the hunting party. You leave tomorrow at sunrise." He and Nala then turned to enter the cave, signaling the meeting was over. Vitani was too excited for the upcoming possible fight to even sleep, though. She curled up into a ball. Finnaly, _finnaly_, sleep came. She dreamed she was out hunting, but just as she was about to catch her prey, Sarafina appeared before her. The prey vanished, and Sarafina walked up to her. She started mumbling 'Sarafina' in her sleep. Over and over.

"Yes?"

Vitani woke with a start. "Huh? Wh-where am I?" She looked down and realized she had shifted in her sleep, and was on top of Sarafina's back now. Not only that, but she had been _snuggling _her fur like a teddybear. "...Oh my _god!_ I'm so sorry Sarafina! I..I was sleepwalking, I guess." She pulled back, flustered. She made a quick glance around the den. Luckily, no one had seen her. What was she thinking?!

Sarafina raised an eyebrow at the younger lioness, but smiled. "Hey, it's ok, Vitani. Accidents happen." She snuggled back down to sleep more; it was still nightime. Vitani blushed, and quickly turned around to hide her embarresment. 

She was tense now, and found it even harder to fall asleep. When she finnaly did, it was already close to sunrise. About an hour had gone by before Vitani was prodded awake with a paw. She half expected it to be Sarafina, but it was Kovu. He looked impatient. "C'mon, Vitani, or we'll be late," He said, glancing at the entrance and back to his sister.

"Fine, I'm up, geez." She grumbled, moody from lack of sleep. She yawned and headed to the entrance. Kovu followed, a little quicker. He looked at her bored expression, confused.

"Hey, I thought you _wanted _to go."

"I do!" Vitani snapped. "I'm just tired, gimme a break." In truth, she really wasn't sure what was bugging her so much, aside from lack of sleep. Maybe it had something to do with last night...

Vitani forced that thought away. It was stupid. She was simply tired.

Spotting the others going on the search, Vitani and Kovu padded over. Nala was at the front of the group. "We'll stay in a tight group, we don't want to risk an ambush. I'll go first. Mom, you follow, and then Kovu Kiara and Vitani can bring up the rear. Sound good to everyone?" They all nodded, and started off. Nobody spoke much on the way there. 

"Think the rouges are still there?" Asked Kiara, breaking the silence. Nala looked back, shrugging.

"I honestly don't know. But the sooner we get there, the sooner we find out." She resumed padding.

There was another long pause, then Vitani stated, "I could take all of 'em." The group couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Five huge rouges at once? Doubt it." Kovu replied with a laugh. Sarafina looked back at her with a big smile. Vitani wished she would stop doing that. It made her feel...weird. Like she had to prove something.

"I could too," Vitani insisted. "All at once. All by myself. Watch!" She said, noticing they had reached the border. 

"Vitani! Don't--" Nala hissed softly, but just then, a large rouge sprang from the shadow of a bush. Vitani hissed loudly and swiped at him, missing her mark by a few inches. He growled and tackled her, baring his teeth. Sarafina was the first to attack the lion, jumping on his back. Kovu was next, followed by the rest, barreling the rouge over. 

There was a roar as two rouge lionesses appeared. They were much smaller, looking underfed, but still dangerous. They attacked Kovu, knocking him off the rouge. The large male saw his chance and lept up. He signaled for the other two to follow and all three ran as fast as they could across the border.

Nobody said anything as they recovered from the shock. They just watched untill they couldn't see the rouges anymore. Then Sarafina whirled around and looked Vitani dead in the eyes. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

But Vitani was lost, staring back into Sarafina's eyes. She was screaming at herself mentally to say something, but no words would come.

Sarafina's eyes narrowed. "You could have been killed," She repeated, a faint hint of concern in her voice.

"She's right, Vitani." Nala said. "You put your life in danger, and ours as well. What were you thinking?"

Vitani finally managed to blink, and she turned to face Nala. "I don't know," She muttered, looking at her paws in embarresment.

Nala gave her a stern stare for another second, wondering if she was going to say more, but she didn't. Nala sighed. "Alright, lets go report back to Pride Rock." She started off, but noticed her mother wasn't following. "Coming, Mom?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I'm coming." She said and fell into step besides Vitani. Vitani could feel the older lioness staring at her, but she just looked away. She was starting to scare herself. 

By the time they got back, it was around noon. Vitani immediately went to her spot beneath Pride Rock while Nala explained to Simba what had happened with the rouges. Vitani sighed and stared hard at the ground. Suddenly she heard pawsteps.

"Vitani?" It was Sarafina.

Vitani mumbled a greeting as the lioness sat down. She looked at Sarafina, and once again ended up looking at her eyes. And for some reason once she started she couldn't stop, like she was in a trance.

Sarafina caught her staring. "What?"

"Nothing," Vitani said, snapping her head away. 

"Vitani...you've been acting odd lately.." Sarafina peered closer at the lioness who was still refusing to look at her. After a moment of silence, Vitani turned and looked at Sarafina with a cold look. 

"No, I have not." A big lie, and Vitani knew it. She turned and padded off, heart racing like mad. Sarafina sat there, almost as if she had been slapped in the face. She really shouldn't have cared less...but she did...for some reason. Finally she got up and walked away in the opposite direction.

But not without looking back.

_Yeah, that was a boring chapter. x.X Next one'll be better though, I promise!_


End file.
